The present invention relates to a method of making integrated label products. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cintegrated label productxe2x80x9d refers to a business form structure wherein a label (or card, as will be explained) is formed by die-cutting (or otherwise delineating) the label in the main web of a continuous segmented business form. A backer ply is located on the xe2x80x9creversexe2x80x9d side of the form, that is, opposite the die cut. The backer ply engages the label ply and extends beyond the periphery of the delineated label to hold the label in position relative to the form web after delineation. Thus, the label remains integral with the form, and the combination of form web, delineated label, adhesive and backer ply is referred to as an xe2x80x9cintegrated label productxe2x80x9d. If one or more laminates are added to the label for stiffness or surface protection, the combination of label and laminate are commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9ccardxe2x80x9d.
In one known method for making integrated label products, pressure-sensitive adhesive transfer tape is supplied in a continuous roll and cut into individual segments which are applied to the reverse side of the form web covering the label portion prior to delineation of the label. When the label is die-cut and peeled off the form, the pressure sensitive adhesive transfers to the back of the labels due to the greater affinity between the adhesive and the reverse side of the form web. That is, the adhesive bonds or adheres more strongly to the back of the form than to the release coating on the backer ply. Labels of this kind are commonly called integrated labels in the industry and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,573. Integrated cards are made by covering at least one side of the label with plastic film laminate. It is also known to add a second lamination to the back of the first laminate to provide a dry adhesive separation feature for removing the card from the form web. Combinations of these features can be used to make various integrated products.
Separate from the technology of integrated label products, conventional labels are affixed to business forms with conventional label applicator machines of the type designed to affix labels to containers in a packaging line. These machines intermittently feed delineated labels with a pressure-sensitive adhesive, in a series and spaced apart from each other on a release-coated carrier web. The carrier or xe2x80x9cbackerxe2x80x9d as it is commonly called, is first used by the labeling machine to feed the label and to permit the label and its adhesive coating to be removed at the point of application. After removal of the label, the backer is disposed of as waste. Label applicators of this kind are made by Label Aire Company of Fullerton, Calif. and Quadrel Labeling Systems of East Lake, Ohio, as well as other manufacturers. These machines are made primarily to apply labels to a package or container in which the label is intended to be permanently affixed to the package or container.
A label lamination commonly called a xe2x80x9cPiggy-Backxe2x80x9d label is also used to affix a label to a business form. The Piggy-Back label has a label ply laminated to a first release-coated backer ply with pressure-sensitive adhesive. A second release-coated backer with pressure-sensitive adhesive is affixed to the opposite surface of the first backer. Thus, the Piggy-Back label consists of a label ply and two release coated backer plies in tandem with pressure-sensitive adhesive associated with each release coated backer ply.
In this arrangement, the label ply and first backer are affixed to a business form for printing after the second backer is removed. The adhesive-coated label ply is intended to be removed from the business form after computer printing. The first release-coated backer remains adhered to the form. Its purpose is to adhere the Piggy-Back label assembly to the form and to provide a release surface so the label ply and adhesive can be removed from the form for application to the surface to be labeled. This more expensive label assembly also provides a release coated backer ply which the labeling machine uses to feed the label.
One advantage of an integrated label form is that it permits computer printing the label at the time other variable information is added to the form. Piggy-Back labels are not particularly well suited to laser printing because laser printers do not perform as well in conjunction with uneven (i.e., raised) surfaces. Further, Piggy-Back label forms do not handle or stack as well as integrated forms because of the added thickness of the label and backer ply. Integrated label products have become popular where it is intended to use a laser printer to print the label because the printing surface of the label is co-planar with the corresponding surface of the business form, as will be appreciated.
The present invention provides a source of transfer patches (whether in the form of single ply labels or multiple-ply cards) spaced along a release-coated surface of a liner web, sometimes referred to as the carrier web. Each transfer patch includes at least a backer ply of liner material with one side release-coated, and a coating of pressure-sensitive adhesive on the release-coated side of the carrier ply. The source of transfer patches, preferably in the form of a roll, is unwound, with the liner web passing through a transfer station. The transfer patches are removed from the liner web and transferred seriatim and in spaced relation at predetermined intervals, to a reverse side of a form web with the pressure-sensitive adhesive adhering to the reverse side of the form web. Thus, the backer ply of the transfer patch is secured to the reverse side of the form web by means of the pressure-sensitive adhesive.
The other side of the form web (that is, the side opposite the side to which the transfer patch is adhered) is referred to as the xe2x80x9cfacexe2x80x9d side. Printing, variable data, or bar-coding typically are applied to the face side of the form web but may also be applied to the reverse side. In addition, the invention may be used for forms incorporating top lamination, that is, application of a laminate to the face of the form web. Printing, etc., may be applied to the outer surface of the top laminate, if used.
The form web is moved along a path, and the form web is die cut in register with the transfer patches such that the die contacts the face side of the form web first and then cuts a delineated use segment (i.e., the label or card) from the form web in the dimensions of the intended label or card. The delineated use segment of the form web is in register with the transfer patch sure that the marginal edges of the transfer patch extend beyond the die impressions. In other words, the die cut is within the perimeter of the transfer patch. Thus, in the case of a label or a non-top-laminated card, the delineated use segment remains co-planar with the form web but is severed from it by means of the die cut. In the case of a top-laminated card, the top lamination is then enough as to present no substantial hindrance to laser printing. The delineated use segment remains in place, being removably secured to the backer ply of the transfer patch. The marginal edges of the uncut backer ply are secured to the main body of the form by means of the pressure-sensitive adhesive. The die cut is set such that the die severs the form web and, ideally but not necessarily, the adhesive coating, but it does not sever the backer ply.
Thus, the delineated use segment remains integral with the remainder of the web form. In the case of a single-ply label, when it is intended to apply the use segment for its intended purpose, the label is removed from the form web with the adhesive coating, due to the use of a differential adhesion characteristics between the reverse side of the form web and the backer ply. That is, adhesive coating has a greater affinity to the reverse side of the form web than it does to the release-coated surface of the backer ply. Typically, this is accomplished by a silicon release coating on the backer ply.
When it is desired to produce a laminated card, as distinguished from a single-ply label, the transfer patches further include a stiffener ply or other laminate secured on one side of the backer ply by dry adhesive and having its other side contacting the pressure-sensitive adhesive coating. The dry adhesive referred to may be one marketed by Precision Coated Products of Batavia, Ill., and others. The laminate is firmly bonded to the backer by the adhesive; yet the laminate may be readily peeled away from the backer and the thus exposed adhesive which typically remains on the backer is dry to the touch and has no substantial adhesive characteristic. The pressure-sensitive adhesive coating is such that the delineated use segment, when it is formed, is removed with the stiffener ply but the backer ply remains with the form. Thus, the delineated use segment in this case includes at least the ply die cut from the form, an intermediate layer of adhesive and a laminate.
The present invention, in summary, provides a method of making a wide range of desirable xe2x80x9cintegratedxe2x80x9d products (labels, cards, top-laminated cards) using existing label applicator machines capable of removing transfer patches from a source roll and applying them at a controlled, predetermined spacing xe2x80x9crepeatxe2x80x9d on the reverse side of a segmented form web.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment, accompanied by the attached drawing wherein identical reference numerals will refer to like parts in the various views.